Titan A.E. (live-action remake)
'Titan A.E. '''is an upcoming 2024 American family adventure film directed by Edgar Wright . It was produced by 20th Century Fox, 21 Laps Entertainment and Scott Rudin Productions and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The film star of Jack Dylan Grazer, Nat Wolff, James Corden, Keegan-Michael Kay, Gwendoline Christie and Oona Laurence. The film released on January 12, 2024. Plot In 3028, humanity has mastered deep space travel, and interacted with several alien species. A human invention called "Project Titan" alarms the Drej, a pure energy-based alien species. As the Drej start to attack Earth, Professor Sam Tucker, the lead researcher for "Project Titan", sends his son, Cale, on one of the evacuation ships with his alien friend, Tek, while Tucker and other members of his team fly the ''Titan spacecraft into hyperspace. The Drej mother ship arrives and fires a directed-energy weapon into the planet that completely destroys Earth, while debris from the explosion also destroys the MoonThe surviving humans become nomads, generally ridiculed by other alien species. Fifteen years later, Cale works at the salvage yard in an asteroid belt called Tau 14. He is tracked down by Joseph Korso, captain of the spaceship Valkyrie. Korso reveals that Tucker encoded a map to the Titan in the ring he gave for Cale. Tek tells Cale that humanity depends on finding the Titan. When the Drej attack the salvage yard, Cale escapes aboard the Valkyrie with Korso and his crew: Akima, a human female pilot, along with Preed, Gune, and Stith, aliens of various species. On the planet Sesharrim, the Gaoul interpret the map, and discover the Titan hidden in the Andali Nebula. Drej fighters arrive, capturing Cale and Akima. The Drej eventually discard Akima and extract the Titan's map from Cale. Korso's crew rescues Akima, while Cale eventually escapes in a Drej ship, and rejoins the group. Cale's map has changed and now shows the Titan's final location. While resupplying at a human space station called New Bangkok, Cale and Akima discover that Korso and Preed are planning to betray the Titan to the Drej. Cale and Akima manage to escape the Valkyrie, but they are stranded on New Bangkok, when Korso and the rest of the crew set off for the Titan. With the help of New Bangkok's colonists, Cale and Akima salvage a small spaceship named Phoenix, and race to find the Titan before Korso does. Cale and Akima navigate through the ice field in the Andali Nebula, and dock with the Titan, before the Valkyrie arrives. They discover DNA samples of Earth animals, and a pre-recorded holographic message left by Tucker. Tucker explains that the Titan was designed to create an Earth-like planet. However, due to its escape from Earth before its destruction, its power cells lack the energy necessary for the process. The message is interrupted by the arrival of Korso and Preed. Preed reveals himself to be a mercenary for the Drej, and betrays Korso, while holding him, Cale, and Akima at gunpoint. Preed attempts to kill all three of them for the Drej, but he is killed by Korso. Moments later, the Drej attack the Titan. While the remaining crew of the Valkyrie distracts them, Cale - given the fact that Drej are, essentially, beings of pure energy - modifies the Titan to absorb them, thus re-energizing the ship. Korso sacrifices his life to help Cale complete the repairs. The Titan absorbs the Drej mothership along with everyone aboard, and uses their gained power, along with the ice field, to generate a new habitable planet. While on the newly formed planet, Cale and Akima witness the weather of the new planet as it begins to rain. Stith and Gune leave on the Valkyrie, as human colony ships approach the planet to start life anew. Cast * Jack Dylan Grazer as Cale Tucker, a male yard-salvager who carries the map to Titan in his ring. * Nat Wolf as Capt. Joseph Korso, the captain of the Valkyrie and old colleague of Sam Tucker. * James Corden as Gune, an amphibian-like Grepoan and Korso's chief scientist. * Billy Eichner as Preedex "Preed" Yoa, a fruit bat-like Akrennian and Korso's first mate. * Gwendoline Christie as Stith, a kangaroo-like Sogowan and munitions officer of the Valkyrie. * Oona Laurence as Akima Kunimoto, the pilot of the Valkyrie and Cale's love interest. * Taron Egerton as Professor Sam Tucker, Cale's father and a researcher who helped to develop Project Titan. * Alex Turner as Tek, Sam Tucker's alien friend who raises Cale while Sam is away. At some point during the fifteen years between the destruction of Earth and the events of the film, he has become blind. After the Drej's attack on Tau 14, Tek sends Cale to join Korso in the search for the Titan. * Scott MacArthur as the Cook, an anthropomorphic cockroach at Tau 14 who disdains Cale and is killed during the Drej's attack. * Bill Hader as the Drej Queen, the female ruler of the Drej, who fear the potential of the human species and plan to destroy them. * Ben Whishaw as Chowquin, Cale's overseer at Tau 14's salvage yard. * Anthony Anderson as Firrikash, an alien salvage yard worker at Tau 14 who bullies Cale. * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau as Slave Trader Guard, an alien who surprises Preed with his unexpected intelligence. * Don Cheadle as Po, an alien salvage yard worker at Tau 14 who bullies Cale. Differences between the 2000 and 2024 film * Drej Queen due to the earth destroyed. Category:Upcoming films Category:Films Category:Remakes Category:20th Century Fox films Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:2024 films